Who To Choose?
by SeptiplierFanGirl
Summary: When Mark and Jack both love the same people (each other and another female) who will they choose?
1. Chapter 1

Sean's P.O.V

The bitter cold wind hit me in the face as I wheeled my suit case out into the world. The airport was oddly silent and not busy so it made for an easy escape. The damn airport also had open windows and an air flow that felt as I was outside. The automatic door made a clicking sound as I stepped onto the sensory pad. It clanked open sounding old and rusty like it needed to be replaced after years of use.

I stood and watched the people go in and out of the airport. Standing next to me. Suddenly a young boy and girl ran up to me smiling wildly with their father and mother walking around 5 paces back. I smiled at them "Hello" I smirked in my Irish accent. "I am Emmalyn and this is my brother and Sister Jack and Shay" the person who I suspected to be the mother smiled and told me. The man I thought her husband was a random man. "Oh, Hello Emmalyn and Jack and Shay" they handed me things and I opened my suitcase and set them in carefully. "Thank you so much, Hey Shay go take Jack to the fountain and make a wish" Shay and her brother Jack ran off. "I am actually a huger fan of you then them. I was just dropping them off here so they can fly to our mother's home" she embraced me tightly I was happy about it. "What are you doing in L.A?" she questioned. I pulled a pink mustache out of my pocket "to visit Mark" I announced "oh Septiplier much" she laughed "I know I am a fan and I just met you and shit but would you like to maybe go out to eat at a cat café (I have n0 idea if he is allergic or not but too bad cat café) with me before we never meet again?" I smirked and thought wildly about it "I have a good vibe about you, let's go" she laughed suddenly and pointed at the two children running back "after they get on the plane with their escort?" I nodded. 'Her smile is gorgeous, but I came here to tell Mark I loved him.'


	2. Double Lover

Sean's P.O.V

Emmalyn lead me to her car and as seeing my ride was Mark and I never told him to pick me up I clambered into her passenger's side and buckled. "So, Sean uh, god I never thought this would happen" her bright hair waved in the air as she moved. "I never thought it would either" I texted Mark where I was and what was going on so if something sketchy happened he would know. Not that I believed something sketchy would happen just safety. The café hurdled towards us and I never thought what was about to happen was going to happen. We got out and I was such a gentleman opening all the doors for her and ordering for her and it was like a date! A kitten meowed at her and she picked it up carefully. The L.A sun started setting and the pinks and yellows mixed to a beautiful scene of dancing colors. Just then I saw something in Emmalyn I hadn't seen. It was like sudden love. Her holding the cat and how our lips melted into each other and how it was long soft and sweet. When it finished the sun was set and the stars twinkled on us. Emmalyn just stared deeply at me. I still had my intents with Mark and felt stupid all of a sudden. I quickly scribbled down my phone number and shoved it into her hand kissed her again foolishly and ran. I ran out and grabbed my stuff out of her car. I sprinted far away from the café. I called Mark. "Mark, I have an important thing to tell you"

"What is it Sean?"

"When I get to your place"

"Okay Sean should I pick you up?"  
"Yes"

"Okay, I will see you soon"

Minutes passed and finally Mark arrived. I ran for his car. I shoved the suitcase in and jumped in. "Mark for lack of better word… Please go to a beach or someplace by water" he drove in silence looking over at me. I looked nervous because I was. He parked and I lead him to the most romantic looking spot. I stood and held his hands telling him not to let go until I finish. "Mark, I…. I met this girl her name is Emmalyn and I was wondering if she could stay with you and I till I leave? I wanted to hold your hands because I am chilly" he shrugged and then laughed "sure she can stay!" he laughed and hugged me tightly.

Marks P.O.V

Damn you Mark for thinking he would ask you out. We drove back and he called her apologizing for something or other then laughing and hanging up. We sat and drank and played video games till she appeared. Her bright eyes her brighter hair shimmered as she stood in the illuminating night light. I pulled her in and took her on a tour. She sat on the guest room bed and stared at the midnight across L.A. "It is so beautiful here" her sweet voice murmured as I sat beside her. Our hands quickly intertwined and she talked and we talked and talked for a good half an hour and learned a lot about each other. The stars twinkled and danced behind us as her lips struck mine. Long and soft and sweet. It was romantic. I kissed back and leaned in. Her bright hair intertwined into my floof as we got intertwined with one and other before breaking it off. "I need to say Hi to Sean… be right back." She left me speechless on the bed waiting.


	3. Don't Look Now

Sean's P.O.V

Emmalyn came down the spiral stairs "sorry it took so long Jack, Mark and I got lost in talking to each other about basic stuff" she strutted over and sat down "like where we came from and you know, What we first talked about" I smiled at her as Mark stepped down and stared at her "So, do you guys want to play a game?" Emmalyn asked cutting the silence. "What?" Mark responded dimly "where are your games?" She chirped. Marks face lit up "I can show her, Mark get the stuff set up" he frowned "yeah of course show your guest." Emmalyn after not being in sight of Mark grabbed my hand and led me to the guest bedroom. "Can we both sleep in here?" she asked innocently "nothing sketchy happening I just don't want to sleep on the couch" Mark came in the room "the games are in my room" he exclaimed "oh I will go get some to choose from" I sighed walking out.

Mark's P.O.V

She sat on the bed "So Mark, what is up with the sleeping arrangements?" she smiled "Oh, Sean in here and I on the couch and you in my room" she rolled her eyes and brushed hair out of her face "No silly, I will sleep on the couch" she offered standing up "no I insist" I acted gentlemanly showing off my canines in a smile "charm won't work big boy, how about we sleep in the same room so no one has to sleep on the couch" I pondered it. Jack and she do seem roughly friendly so she and I could talk alone. "Okay" simple reply. Sean came in and asked Emmalyn to leave just quickly. "Mark, I have to tell you something big before I get involved with someone else" I looked at his eyes "what?" I replied softly putting my hand on his shoulder to signify I am here to comfort him. "Since we met, I have always….. I h-have always l-l-lik-e-ed y-y-you" he quickly stuttered out what I believe he had said "since we met, I have always…. I have always liked dudes or he has always liked me! NO Emmalyn is mine basically so I can't be growing a friend from this no. "Always liked dudes? Are you bisexual?" he looked surprised but nodded "I know you wouldn't care but I thought I should just tell you" I nodded and hugged him "Emmalyn we talked about the sleeping stuff and we will be in my room you get this room all alone!" I exclaimed "oh yay! I actually need sleep I am extremely jet lagged so" Emmalyn nodded and kissed his cheek and then mine "Goodnight Jack" her and I said in unison. She grabbed a pair of clothes "I don't mind if you are in the room well I am changing just don't look" she closed the door and before I had time to close my eyes she took her shirt off and revealed a black lacey bra. "Oh Jesus" I exclaimed not looking away "like what you see?" she taunted turning away from me. She took off her pants and had matching underwear "Close those chocolate eyes of yours now" but I didn't and I saw her naked something I whole heartedly did not intend to do.


End file.
